Those Two in One Hundred Words
by lioness91
Summary: When you have someone close to you, you think that there is no such thing as death for them.
1. The Culinary Arts

**Title:** The Culinary Arts

**Characters:** Watanuki Kimihiro, Doumeki Shizuka

**Pairing(s):** DoumekixWatanuki

**Warning(s):** mild yaoi

**Summary: **Watanuki thought he didn't enjoy being pestered in the kitchen...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own xxxHolic nor do I own the challenges. They belong to CLAMP and the Hitsuzen100 community on LJ respectivly.

**A/N:** So I decided to try out this drabble stuff. If I manage to right something decent in exactly 100 words, I just might go through with this. The words in italics are thoughts. This can also be found on my LJ.

**Challenge:** #028-Insatiable

* * *

_Cooking is a delicate art and should be treated with great care_ thought Watanuki, placing leaves of parsley on the plate.

"She wants sake."

"When dinner's ready."

"She said now."

Frustrated, Watanuki spun around, pointing a stick of celery at his boyfriend.

"No. Sake. And get out, you're-Shizuka!" Watanuki yelped as Doumeki assaulted his neck. "You're...insatiable. You know...that?"

Doumeki raised his head staring straight into Watanuki's bi-colored eyes. He leaned so close that their noses were touching. He pulled away, snagging a dumpling.

"Only when it's you."

Watanuki was left pressed against the table edge, trying to catch his breath.

* * *

**A/N:** 100 words EXACTLY!! Review pleeeaaaase..it would mean a lot!


	2. They've Been Through It All Part 1

**Title: **They've Been Through It All- Part 1

**Characters: **Watanuki Kimihiro, Doumeki Shizuka, Himawari Kunogi

**Pairing(s): **implied DoumekixWatanuki,you _really_ have to squint at it

**Warning(s): /**

**Summary: **A ten-year-old Watanuki wonders what's so great about that tall, silent guy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own xxxHolic nor do I own the challenges. They belong to CLAMP and the Hitszen100 community on LJ respectively.

**A/N: **I'm on a roll! Anyway, this would be part one. I'm not sure if this is allowed when writing drabbles, but hey, I deserve a break. Writing something with a point in 100 words is hard. Erm,yeah...back to that separation thing. There will be four parts in total though I might add a fifth if I'm up to it and they probably won't show up one after the other. That's about it. Now go, read and review...it would make the author _very_ happy...(..)/

**Challenge: **#014-Hate

* * *

_"He's tall-"_

_"That's hereditary!"_

_"-an athlete-"_

_"Pfft, anyone can be that!"_

_"-and girls seem to like his eyes."_

_"Not you too, Himawari-chan!"_

_She just smiled._

_"You're the one who wanted reasons, Watanuki-kun."_

Watanuki looked at his reflection in the mirror. This was ridiculous. He didn't want those golden eyes. He _was not_ wishing he looked remotely like that guy.

That would mean he was jealous of him.

And that would mean that he liked something about him.

And he didn't like anything about that guy.

Because, as far as Watanuki was concerned, nothing would ever exist between them but hate.


	3. Inheritance

**Title: **Inheritance

**Characters: **Watanuki Kimihiro, Doumeki Shizuka, Ichihara Yuuko

**Pairing(s): **DoumekixWatanuki (blink and you'll miss it)

**Warning(s): **implied character death

**Summary: **When you have someone close to you, you think that there is no such thing as death for them.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own xxxHolic nor do I own the challenges. They belong to CLAMP and the Hitszen100 community on LJ respectively.

**A/N: **A more depressive one. I wanted to do one on Watanuki's and Yuuko's bond. They seem to be really close, and Watanuki apparently does worry about her, and cares for her...in the non-romantic sense.

**Challenge: **#058-Power

* * *

Ever since Yuuko had...moved on (he couldn't bring himself to say it), he had spent most of his time in this room. Now it seemed so empty without the smoke, sake bottles and the ever ecstatic witch.

At first, Watanuki hated Yuuko for leaving him with everything.

Her shop.

Her clients.

Her power.

How did she expect him to live up to her?!

She had also left him Doumeki. He never understood why but it turned out that Yuuko was right. He really did need him.

"Oi."

With one last glance at the duvet, he followed Doumeki out the door.

* * *

**A/N: **It's been a while. A really long while. Anyway, I was sifting through my lj and found one drabble that I didn't have here only to find that I had uploaded this without posting.

The little greenish button is calling to you!xD


End file.
